


Ashera

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Avians, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blue Eyes, Character Death, Death, Fantasy, Life threatening situations, Mocking, No Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Stabbing, Swearing, Swords, Violence, Wings, cracked ribs, its just the b word tho its said once, some cool quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashera avenges her people.





	Ashera

Ashera was an avian. This meant she had bird-like wings. Her wings were large and fluffy, and the feathers faded from a bright yellow to a darker orange. She had blue eyes that could pierce through any darkness, and orange hair that was soft and long.

  
  


Avians were known to be able to escape danger, no matter how deadly it was, so how did she not avoid this? 

  
  


The female stood in front of a tall, evil man, breathing heavily as she held her stomach. “Bastard! You slaughtered half of my people!” She screamed, blood dripping from her mouth.

  
  


The evil man laughed, his red eyes looking into hers. “The avians weren’t meant to exist. They’re an abomination, and they should’ve died thousands of years ago!” He shouted.

  
  


Ashera coughed up blood, groaning in pain as she held a sword in the other hand. “I-I will be the saviour of my people. If I die, I’ll drag you down with me.” She said, pointing the tip of the sword at him.

  
  


“You think you’re a hero, bird? You’re a weakling. You think you’re great, but inside, you know you’re not the hero you think you are!” The man laughed. 

  
  


The avian straightened her legs and resisted the urge to collapse. “I was never a hero. I never thought I was more than I am. I won’t kill you because of my desire to be great. I’ll kill you so your bloodline dies with you.” She coughed.

  
  


“So you  _ do _ wish to be great, huh? I knew it. All of you ‘heroes’ are the same.” The man scoffed.

  
  


“I do, but that’s not why I’m going to kill you! You will rot unburied, so that the beasts may feast on your corpse. You will die alone, so you have no one to guide you to Heaven. Even the Devil himself won’t invite you into Hell with open arms.” Ashera spat.

  
  


The man smiled. “You’re a tough little birdie, aren’t you?” He asked mockingly.

  
  


The avian forced her legs to move forward, and she used her slightly injured wings to propel herself forward. She managed to slightly stab the man in the stomach, but she was shoved away. The man coughed.

  
  


“You bitch!” He shouted, pressing his hand to the stab wound in his stomach.

  
  


Ashera laughed. “You’re a tough little man, aren’t you?” She mocked, repeating the words of the man.

  
  


The man scowled and limped towards her, groaning in pain with every movement. The female used this chance to stab him again, this time in the heart. 

  
  


Shocked, the man whimpered and fell forward, feeling his heart being pierced by the blade before dying. 

  
  


Painfully, Ashera forced herself up and took the blade from his chest, proud of herself for surviving and avenging her slaughtered kin. She spat on the face of the dead man. “Scum.” She mumbled, before limping away, her sword still in her hand. 

  
  


She had cracked ribs, so it hurt to walk, but that didn’t matter. She avenged her people, and nothing but that mattered to her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
